Family Is Forever 2
by whatever name isnt taken
Summary: Kita Silver is a young girl with a past which no ones dares to talk about, she has no one execpt for her little 13 year old brother Kyle. One day, when her past finally chatches up to her, she finds herself face to face with a mysterious group of life long friends. Werewolves, Vampires, and Vampire hunters... zeroxoc ocx... Two OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there girlies or guys whoever it is that got the courageous I idea to click on our story any-whoo please please please do enjoy I hope you like**

**We own nothing sadly except for our own charaters oh and this is rated m for swearing and other stuff...**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

I stood up, glaring at Letty.

"How dare you!" i screamed in her face, making her step back slightly.

"You stupid bitch! How dare you bring my brother into this! This has nothing to do with him!" Letty took a big step closer, forcing me to step back.

"Because, Kita, i know if i bought your brother into this, then you would be sure to get the job done flawlessly, plus getting your part of the deal, which is a lot of mmoney, might i add," She whispered. "Now i will repeat myself. You, Kita Silver, will get my money, or i will kill your brother. It might be today, it might be tomorrow, but he _will_ die. I can promise you that. I can also promise you that the mission will be dangerous, and you may get killed. You don't have to if your life is worth more than your brothers." Heat boiled all over me.

"Nothing is worth more than my brother, Letty! Nothing!" I took a step forward but regretted it. As soon as my foot touched the ground, i was sent flying back into a brick wall. It took me about a second to figure out what happened. Before anything further could be done, i scrambled to my feet and ran.

I ran in the direction of the little apartment me and my 13 year old brother shared. it was quite a distance away from where i was but i wasn't going to stop for nothing. Luckily, no one knew where i lived so no one could possibly get there before me. I could still hear Letty's screams from behind me, ordering everyone to go after me.

I can take them. They're easy. Its Letty I'm worried about. Me and her took the same training and shes always been a natural. But she wouldn't waste her energy on me, surely! I may be a skilled thief but still.. She knows i will fight her if necessary, and to her, her chances of me winning are frightfully close to her chances of winning in a fight with me. Mine and hers friendship isn't really that strong. Well, it didnt start off strong. In fact, when we met we absolutly hated each other. I cant even remember why. Anyway, we started keeping our rude comments about each other when we actually got to know each other, but even then i knew not to fully trust her. I didn't trust anyone, except one, but she was forced to live with her uncle. I refused to let Letty know where i lived and who my brother is. Of course she knew the rest of my family. She knows my father died. He was a soldier. He gave his life for our country. My mother. She got sick. She died a horrible death. All i have left is my brother, and she knows i will go to great lengths for him.

As i turned into an Ally way, i heard footsteps from behind. I was sure i lost Letty's little "servants". I deliberately made sharp turns just so i could lose them.

I instantly turned and pulled out my double sided knife i always had strapped to me. I braced myself and looked for the bastards. i saw no one. _wait- did i just hear a chuckle?_ My heart was pounding so I decided to speak up.

"Alright, who's out there? Show yourself you bastard!" i demanded. I heard another deathly chuckle from above and i saw a man, no, a THING spring on top of me. I fell to the ground with the disgusting thing on me. My head hit the floor hard, causing blood to spill.

The thing sat on me, both legs on either side of my hips. it looked rabid! It had red liquid dripping from the corners of its mouth and had warts all over it. But what caught my attention the most was his eyes. A crimson red. Its a Level E...

The creatures head dived down, aiming for my neck. All i could think about for that single moment was those disgusting, wart covered lips on my skin. Disgusting Level E.

"Oh h*ll no!" I yelled while I drove my dagger under the vampires ribs. The creature squealed in pain and his head shot upright. He arched his back and continued screaming. I knew he wasn't going to die, because I didn't have my anti-vampire weapon on me, which was a crossbow. A crossbow i haven't seen since my mother...

I started to wriggle out from under the vampire but he was just too heavy, that is until i heard a gunshot and saw the creatures body turn to dust, the dust sprinkling all over my waist up. I looked up from the pile of dust and saw a silver haired man standing above me.

He looked my age. 17. I had to admit, he was pretty hot. He also looked at me with dark eyes... "You got in the middle of my hunt, girl." He snapped angrily.

I looked up at him with dark eyes and spat, "Well maybe if you actually did your job and killed the damn Level E before it jumped on me, we wouldn't be talking now, you inexperienced hunter." He looked at me with a shocked expression as I got up.

My head spun and my knees buckled under me. I fell face-first and gasped. Just before my face hit the concrete, I felt two long, strong arms grab my waist. He stood me up and held me up with his both hands on either side of my shoulders. I tried to shrug him off but he didn't budge.

"I'm fine! Let go of me." I yelled as he stared into my eyes.

"How did you know what that thing was? And that i was a Hunter? I sense that your not a Vampire Hunter, so how..." His eyes burning a hold in mine. I shot my eyebrows up and tried to raise my fist, aiming for his jaw.

"Its no use, stupid. Just tell me how you knew and i will let you go," he said irritably. I smiled dangerously, yet flirtatiously and nodded.

"Fine. Come here. Its a secret," i whispered, winking and fluttering my eyelashes at him. He looked at me with strange eyes before bending down, his hair tickling the side of my face. I twisted my head closer to his cheek, my lips just brushing his it, and breathed lightly behind his ear before whispering to him.

"Your attractive, yet so stupid, hunter."

Before he could take another breath, i leaned my head back and headbutted my head against his, so hard it made me dizzy for a few seconds. But the silver one was taken enitrely by surprise. He stumbled back a few steps, letting go of my shoulders and cursing loudly.

Without hesitation, I freeclimed the building that the Level E used to jump on me. I was a very good climer so i quickly climed to the top of the building, completely forgetting about the hot boy that i headbutted, and leaped on the roof tops of houses and a few buildings. Finally i came to a low building and jumped from the roof to the hard ground, doing a roll as i hit the ground, trying to avoid and ankle injuries. I ran towards my apartment that i share with my brother and crashed into the building, causing a few heads to raise from people in the lobby. Instead of using the elevator, i ran up the stairs. When i finally got to the little apartment, i kicked the door open. There, i saw my brother, Kyle, sitting on the couch watching t.v. He looked up at me with a frightened expression before turing the expression into a confused one, he then saw the state i was in and his golden eyes widened.

"What the h*ll happened to you?" he asked seriously.

"Not the time for that!" I replied frantically before running to my room and grabbing two big bags. When i got back to the tiny living room, the t.v was off and Kyle was looking at me with a worried face when I threw one of the bags at him.

"Pack your stuff, Kyle! hurry! we need to leave!" i ordered while raiding the cupboards and putting the food in the bag i had. Kyle nodded and dashed to his room. He was used to speed-packing.

"You know, i don't get sent to Cross Academy until two days from now, so i don't know why your making me pack now!" He yelled from his room to me. _What? Oh! thats right! Cross Academy! Boarding school! Kyle!_

"Look, we'll make it there, we just need to leave now!" I yelled back. I was finished packing the same time Kyle was. I looked at him when he came back to the living room, relieved.

I then ran to my room and grabbed the money stashed there in my wall. I also grabbed our fathers military jacket and his dog tag. It was the only thing we had of our fathers. I kneeled down and grabbed the box out from under my bed. It was just a wooden box on the outside, but on the inside held everything i could salvage from my house, right before it burnt down. I opened it and checked inside. It had a silver chain with a beautiful ruby hanging in the middle, it also had a few of my mothers earrings and my mother and fathers marrige rings.

I raided my drawers and threw all of my clothes into a third bag, along with my weapons and passports, and theiving equpiment. Like masks, combat boots, bandanas, my belts and thigh sheaths etc.

I walked out of the room with my fathers dog tag around my neck, jacket on, and picture frame and box in my bag that held my clothes. I grabbed 13 year olds Kyle's wrist before walking hastily out the door of our apartment.

* * *

**Sow how was it? Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Well we'll never know unless you tell us! So review please**

**Review review review oh and yeah REVIEW!...;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter mate! Please reveiw and stuff**

When we got outside the building, i looked around for any cabs. None. Great. Now i have to jack one. Well, i am a thief! i took Kyle to the parking lot of the building. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Pick a car, Kyle. Any car," I said. Kyle's eyes sparked and I let go of his wrist just as he sprinted forward, inspecting every single car in the parking lot. It took a bit longer than expected, but eventually he stopped at one car. He stood and stared at it, tongue slightly out. I walked up to him with one hand in my pocket and my other hand spinning my dagger around my fingers.

"This one?" i asked. He didn't say anything, just nodded his head slowly. I looked at the car and took my hand out of my pocket and put it on my brothers head. "You have good taste, Kyle. Very good taste." i complimented him.

And he did! it was a sky blue Lamborghini Murcielago with beautiful wheels. _It looks fast.._. I walked around to the drivers side and tried the door. Yes, it was unlocked. Sereously, who leaves a car like this unlocked? Probably some idiot who doesnt like his car... Kyle jumped into the passenger seat while i hot wired the car. Once it started up, i backed out of the parking space and sped out of the parking lot, still not sure where to go.

"So, Kyle. Where do you feel like going?" i asked as i looked sideways at him. He looked at me and frowned.

"To get food of course," he said. "I was expecting you to come back with food, thats why i didn't eat while you were gone. I'm starving!" I looked sideways at him.

"Your always starving." i teased as i rested my head on the seat. My head instantly started stinging and i jerked it off the seat. Kyle's head snapped up and eyed me. I put one hand on the back of my head and felt sticky, warm blood on my fingers and through my hair. I sighed. This probably happened when that Level E jumped on me.

"Say, Kyle, could you go into that middle bag and pass me the bandage? Its at the bottom." He obeyed and dug into the bag. When found, he passed me the bandage and after a few concerning looks, he sat back in the seat.

"What happened to your head?" He asked, closing his eyes as if bracing for the answer.

"I was attacked by a Level E when I was coming home to get you," i confessed. His eyes snapped open and he stared at me.

"It could have killed you! You didnt have an Anti-Vampire weapon with you! How did you kill it?" He squealed in disbelief and i frowned at him.

"Do you really think I, a member of the Silver family, would let some vampire get the better of me? Your more stupid than i thought..." He punched me on the shoulder as i laughed. But then I turned serious. "But your right. I couldnt have killed it with my blade, double blade or not. A Vampire Hunter came and killed it. A very, inexperienced and gullable Vampire Hunter, might i add."

He smiled in satisfaction. "I knew it."

"So," i said, just to change the subject, "you want pizza?" Kyle's face brightened up.

**xXx**

When we got to the pizza joint, i gave Kyle some money to order any pizza he wanted while i sat in the car and cleaned myself up. I washed my red hair and wound with a water bottle i packed earlier and then wrapped the bandage around it. I then treated the cuts and scratches on my arms and legs and stood up. By the time i got in the pizza joint, the pizza was already in Kyles hands and the young guy at the counter was already trying to hit on me.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you would like?" He said with a wink. I looked up at him and smiled.

"No, thank you. Thats it." The boy looked disappointed.

"Oh, yeah okay. You have a good night then." He added.

"What, did the guy think we had all the money in the world?" Kyle mumbled to me as we walked out the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, did you see the look of disappointment when you said that you didn't want anymore?" He pointed out as we both jumped into the car.

I laughed. "Yeah, Kyle. He was so disappointed because i didn't buy anything more." I said sarcastically.

"Wasn't he?" He asked.

"No, he was disappointed because his winking and pretty blonde hair didn't work on me." I explained while starting up the car again, using my hot wiring skills.

A simple "oh" was all that Kyle said. Later in the drive, after we scarfed down the pizza, kyle decided to speak up. "Where are we going?" Asked Kyle.

"Well we need somewhere to stay the night, don't we? I mean, i don't know about you but I'm pretty stuffed." Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. Lets go to that hotel we stayed in before! That time we had to leave our other apartment," He suggested cheerfully.

"That was where i was going."

**xXx**

When we reached the hotel, i told the girl at the counter that we needed a room for two. She gave me the key and when we got to our room, Kyle ran straight to the bathroom.

_Pfft_, i thought, _boys. They cant hold even if their life depended on it_. When Kyle returned from his little errand to the bathroom, he came into my room.

"Kita, what are we doing here? You still didn't tell me why we had to leave," He asked me in a quiet voice. I panicked in my head.

_Oh god. What am i going to tell him? I-i cant tell him that people are thretening to kill him! I just cant! And its all my fault!_ I glanced around and looked at the clock nervously. _Yes! An alarm clock_. It said it was 11:35.

"Look, Kyle. Its nothing to worry about. Lets just get some sleep." It was a pretty stupid excuse but Kyle really did look tired. He nodded and walked towards the door. But he stopped there.

"Okay, Kita. I believe you. Just promise me everything's fine, okay?" I smiled nervously at him.

"I promise." I lied.

* * *

Finally came the day to send Kyle off to school. Its the first school he's ever been to. I stopped going to school ever since mum got sick. I wanted to look after her and Kyle, while dad was off fighting. I guess i always thought if i did everything the doctor said, then mum would get better, then dad will come back and we'll be the big happy family i always wanted us to be. But mum never got better, and dad never came back. At first i thought it was my fault. That i wasn't taking good enough care of mum. I also thought that dad died purposely, because he didn't want to live without mum. But i have come to realize that there are just some things you cant help. I still remember the last time dad came to visit...

Flashback..

_"Kita! Come play a song for me!" An eager 8 year old almost demanded of me. I sighed and rushed down our tiny hallway and saw my little brother Kyle sitting on the floor of our kitchen, a light brown guitar with spanish carvings on the side, that was as big as him in his lap and a huge smile on his face._

_I smiled lovingly at him and strode over to him, where i popped myself down on the cold, hard tiles. What can i say? I would do anything my brother asks of me. I stared into his beautiful golden eyes and ruffled his light brown hair._

_"So what do you want me to play, my Lord?" I teased, bowing my head slightly, and got the pleasure of seeing him giggle._

_"You know what i want, Kita! I want you to play me what daddy played mommy when she was in bed!" I nodded and, after ruffling his pretty hair one more time, i strummed my fingers over the guitar and started singing the song of our hearts._

_"I remember tears streaming down your face when i said "I'll never let you go."_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."_

_But all thats dead, and gone, and passed, tonight._

_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light. You and I'll be safe, and, sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold onto this lullaby. Even when musics, gone. Gone..."_

_At that moment, my beautiful mother Iritana Silver and my father, Rory Silver, strode through the door and popped themselves on the floor next to us, my mother pulling Kyle in her lap and humming softly in his ear as his eyelids grew heavy. My father grabbed my mothers hand and continued singing with me._

_"...No one can hurt you now. Come morning light._

_You and I'll be safe, and, sound..."_

_My father and I sang in perfect harmony. He put his arm around my shoulder and leaned in, so we could sing softly to each other as my mother picked up a sleeping Kyle and took him to bed._

_I looked up at my father while i sung and smiled, tears almost spilling from my eyes. I was my father daughter alright. I had his exact hair, dead straight, long and a fiery red. The only different thing about us two was that he was handsome, well built, and confident. While i was... Well, not any of them._

_As we neared the end of the song, i played the last strums with tears falling freely from my eyes. My father opened his eyes and wiped away the salty water from my dark blue eyes, which i shared with my mother, while Kyle had my fathers golden eyes._

_"Whats wrong, flower? You have such a beautiful voice," he said softly, kissing my forehead. I fell forward into his jacket and sobbed. I felt his strong arms constrict around me and he pulled me into his lap, just like he used to do when I was a child._

_"You cant leave, dad! I dont want you to leave! Not now! Now that I've just got you back! Please, dad. Please!" I begged as he held me closer and rocked me back and forth in his lap. When the tears finally settled down, he gently pulled me off him and looked into my eyes carefully, as if i were a wounded animal and he didn't want to scare me off._

_"Now Kita. You know that i would do anything for you, your brother and your mother. You know that. And that is why i am doing this. I want to be apart of something that benefits my family and my country. I would die to make a home for you. Which is why i need you to be strong. I need you to be strong for our family. I'm going to go serve our country and do everyone proud. A soldiers daughter never cries. Please remember that, my daughter. And please remember that its okay to be you. I want you to know that its okay if you fail. I will always be proud of you. Just please be strong for our family. Be strong for me. A soldiers daughter never cries."_

_And from that moment on, that 14 year old girl has never been the same._

End of flashback-

**xXx**

So then it started. I swore to myself that i would always be strong. For Kyle. I would always protect him. I would give up my life so he could have a long, happy one. And thats exactly why i am sending him to Cross Academy. So he could finally have a chance at a normal, successful life. So he could make friends instead of having people threatening to kill him. He cannot have the life of a thief. He cant dishonour our family name the way i have. He's a smart kid. An independent young man. He needs to be more like kids his age. He needs to be himself.

So there we were. In front of Cross Academy. Kyle, wearing black jeans and his Nikes, a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over. He swapped the ring piercing on his lip with a sticking out stud, along with all of the piercings on his left ear, which is only three. I thought it would have made him look a bit less trashy but now he looks like a thug. Oh well.

"Okay, Kyle," i said to him, peeking over the shades. "I want you to take very good care of these." I silently take our fathers dog tag off and put it in his palm and wrap his fingers around it. I then dug around in my handbag and pull out the photo of our mother and baby Kyle. Without hesitation, I handed it to him.

"This belongs to you." I said as he takes the picture frame. He looked up at me with thankful golden eyes and huged me. I hug him close. I smell his sweet smelling hair and pull back to look into his pretty eyes.

"Now, you make good friends, okay?" I ordered seriously. "Friends that wouldn't use you for anything. Anyone picks on you, snap their neck. Oh, and no girlfriends, okay? None. Not even if she has the biggest ass, tits, whatever. Got it? Or ill come to the school and break her jaw, then rip out every little piercing on your pretty little face." Kyle flinched back.

"Woah, calm down, Kita." He said as he put his palms up at me, as if backing off to something. "Don't worry, i wont get a girlfriend. Even if i am totally beautiful and it would be extremely hard for me NOT to get one, I'll do it for you," I was about to smack him upside the head but he added; "And ill make good friends." He opened his door and stepped out. He was about to continue walking when, after an afterthought, he ran around to my side of the car, flung the door open and pulled me into the biggest hug ever. When he pulled back, he laughed.

"Whats so funny?" I asked him.

"I'm just surprised you didn't tell me to behave," he explained between light chuckles. "I mean, you gave me all these instructions on making friends and stuff, but you didn't say i need to behave. Why?" I looked at him like he was missing something.

"Kyle, since when did a Silver behave?" His smile widened.

"That will be my excuse whenever i get sent to the headmasters office for being naughty." I smiled at him as he turned. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out our fathers dog tag. He reached out to place it gently around my neck. I was about to object when he put his finger to my lips and said,

"You were always daddy's little girl. Its yours."

I watched him walk through the gates of Cross Academy with sad eyes when suddenly, someone was running up to him, her arms extended. She basically threw herself on him. All i could see was pink hair. I was shocked. Tones of thoughts ran through my head all at once.

_Im gonna break her jaw. Who the hell is that? His girlfriend? Oh H*ll no!_ As far as i know, Kyle hasn't made any friends. Kyle looked like he was in agony. The girl was practically strangling him. I jumped out of the car swiftly and stormed towards the girl, my eyes burning.

"Hey! You!," i shouted, still walking towards the girl, who didn't even look up. She looked like she was crying. I could hear sobs coming from her but i couldn't make out the words. All i heard were, "..Missed you...When did you...Sister." What the hell was this girl blubbering about?

I finally reached them and tapped the girls shoulder impatiently. _I cant kill her... I cant kill her..._ i chanted in my head._ But i can scare her off..._

She didn't look at me, instead kept sobbing softly. There was something about her hair, her voice, her size that seemed familiar to me. I brushed that feeling off.

"Hey you! Who the hell are you? And do you mind not strangling my brother?" The girl froze at my demand. I thought i heard her whisper something that sounded like, "Brother?" The girl turned slowly to look at me. When our eyes met, i felt whole.

* * *

The girl just stood there, staring into my eyes as i stared back in hers. Ariah. The girl was Ariah. Ariah! My best friend! The only person i actually cared about in the gang of thieves i was with. My mouth dropped. My eyes started to water, but i didn't allow any water to fall, and my heart picked up.

"A-Ariah? Is.. Is that.." She just nodded. Ariah stood on her toes and pulled me into a gentle embrace. I hugged her back while choking back tears. She looked to be in some sort of uniform. She also had a badge on her right arm. But I didnt care about any of that. All i could think about was Ariah.

Ariah was-is- my best friend. She has stuck by me since the day i met her. She was the one i trusted with my life, even kyles. I love her. She is my unbiological sister. She is the strongest girl i have met. Ariah, Letty and I used to train together to become the highly equipped thieves we are today. Ariah had a rough life in the past, which is why she became a thief. Her parents disowned her and forced her to fend for herself at the age of 11. Just like Kyle and I, she was a orphan. But she didn't thieve for herself, she was like a real life version of Robin Hood. She thieved for other people, not just for her survival. She put people before herself. She put me and Kyle above all her problems, and thats why i love her. Shes the sister i never had.

I pulled my head back to see her beautiful face. Yep, she hasn't changed one bit. She still has long pink hair and deep, ocean blue eyes. She hasnt gained any weight, from what i was observing, and she still had that same beautiful smile she always has on.

"A-Ariah," i stuttered, still in shock. "Wh-y are you here? I mean, i thought you went to live with your uncle?" She smiled like i was missing something obvious.

"Yeah," she replied with her light, warm voice. "well, my uncle is kind of the headmaster of this school, Kaien Cross." I stared at her.

Kyle stood awkwardly and said, "Er, Kita? Who is this girl and why did she hug me? Not that I'm glad she didn't, i mean, she is pretty attractive," he said flirtatiously as i smacked the back of his head.

Ariah laughed and bent her back a little, because she was only a few inches taller than Kyle, to look into Kyle's beautiful golden eyes. She smiled. "I'm your unbiological sister, Kyle. Don't you remember me?" She asked with a raised brow.

Kyle looked into her eyes. He began to study her. It took a couple of seconds but his eyes soon widened and he gasped. He then threw himself at Ariah with a little too much force. Ariah didn't seem to care. She just held him while I stood there smiling. I haven't seen Kyle smile like this in a long time. It felt nice.

Then, from the corner of my eye I saw two figures walking towards us. I turned my head and saw who it was. I was shocked. It was that same boy from when that Level E attacked me. I forgot all about him and the creature. Behind him was another boy. A blonde one. He had beautiful, sky blue eyes. He was very handsome but by the way he walked and smirked at me, i instantly knew he was a playboy, so didn't take any notice to him. Instead i stared at the silver haired boy.

He was wearing the same thing as Ariah, except the boy uniform of course. He also had the same badge on his arm as Ariah. The blonde boy, on the other hand, was wearing a white version of the silver-haired boys uniform. I tried to look for any badge on his arm but none could be seen. Both boys were walking up to us with their hands in their pockets. Blonde with a smirk on his face and silver with an expression which i cant explain. It was cross between confusion, boredom, and something else.. Concern? No, that couldn't be it. He was probably just scared by the way i looked. i did look pretty freaky.

I mean, i had an angry scar under my right eye, i had ripped jeans and old high tops on and my red hair was crazy, and to top it all off, i had my fathers jacket on over my grey half top, his dog tag around my neck. Not to mention the tattoo on my neck that said 'Silver Pride' and stomach that had a tattoo of a rosaire, and the piercings on my face. I had one on my right lip, one on my eyebrow and four on my left upper ear. But come to think of it, Ariah wasn't any better. I mean, she is beautiful and all, her hair was neat and she didn't look like a homeless street rat like i did, but she had just as many piercings as me, all in the same place.. She also had a beautiful rosarie tattoo on her side stomach.

The boys were still walking towards us when Kyle pulled back from his very long hug. His eyes were red from crying and his light brown hair was messy. Ariah had red eyes too as she straightened up and turned to face the two boys, who have now reached us. The blonde looked alarmed as Ariahs eyes met his, but he brushed it off when the silver haired boy spoke up.

"Chairman asked us-" but we didnt get to find out what the Chairman asked them. Because just then he was interrupted by the blonde haired one's fit, which made all of us jump out of our skins.

"M-my car! Its there! What the h*ll?! Zero look!" He yelled at the silver haired boy as he ran to the blue silky car. Ariah and the Silver- er, i mean Zero just looked at each other in confusion as Kyle gasped and i stared wide eyed.

"Aidou?" Ariah asked the boy questionably. So thats his name. I was getting pretty sick of calling him "The Blonde One." The boy was now blubbering like a baby. Great. He probably saw the blood on the drivers seat and the messed up wires i used to hot wire the car with. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, removing the glasses that were now on my head at the same time.

I kneeled down next to him and he looked up at me. I held out the glasses. "These yours?" I asked. His eyes widened as he snatched the glasses out of my hand and started hugging them. It was a pretty funny sight but i managed to keep myself composed. I stood up but the boy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. I gasped. The boy looked at me with serious eyes.

"Did you steal my car, Kita?" He asked. I stammered.

"I-uh, well you see, i... um.." I then decided to change the subject. "Hey, how do you know my name?" I could tell he was getting annoyed with my stalling and was just about to yell when we both heard a click. We looked up and saw a silver gun pointed at Aidou's face. I was shocked to see Zero holding the gun, fury in his eyes.

"Let her go, Aidou. Now," he snapped, his voice dripping with venom. Aidou looked like he was just about to say something smart when Ariah showed. She kneeled down next to Aidou and put a hand on his, the one holding my wrist.

"Aidou, please. We can talk about this," she said softly. Aidou looked at her with a pained expression and said,

"But its my pretty car," Zero, gun still in hand, scoffed. I could feel my wrist going cold and i was getting pretty pissed off at Aidou.

"Look, if you don't get your hand off my wrist, i will snap yours," i said, my voice as icy and venomous as my eyes. Aidou looked like he was about to laugh as he turned to face me, but was silenced when he saw my face. He then let go of my wrist and we all stood up while Zero put his pretty little gun back in his jacket.

"Okay," Aidou said. "But i want answers. Why did you steal my car? I mean, i know its beautiful and all but still, not just anyone masters up the courage to steal from the famous Hanabusa Aidou." _Man_, i thought, _how egotistical is this guy!_ I straightened my posture as i spoke.

"It is my business, not yours. Just be happy you got it back with no scratches," i said as i crossed my arms over my chest. Aidou looked as if i slapped him.

"What? No! I need answers! Answers woman!" He begged while getting on his knees. I felt strange and awkward as he was begging. Ariah saw my expression and decided to save me.

"Er.. Aidou, i don't think Kita will tell you anything if you, er, get on your knees.." She said. Aidou blinked like he had just snapped awake from a dream and he blushed a bit.

"Oh, um, thank you..." He said while getting up. "Uh, sorry you had to see that... Ariah.." He stammered. Ariah smiled sweetly at him but didn't say anything further. The silence was uncomfortable. That was when i remembered kyles existence. I spun around to where we were before but i didn't see anyone and panicked. My heart skipped a beat. I was on the verge of screaming when Ariah put her hand on my arm.

"Its okay, Kita," she said, "i sent him to the headmasters place to get settled in, he's fine." I calmed down.

"Okay, okay," i said, relieved. Ariah turned to Zero.

"You," she said pointing a finger at him, "take Kita home, to ours," she said turning around and grabbing Aidou by the elbow.

"What? I-I'm not staying, i- i cant," i stuttered sharply. Ariah raised her brows.

"Oh come on, Kita, we haven't seen each other for how long and when we finally see each other, you want to leave!" She pouted. _I really need to sort things out with Letty... But... I guess staying for a little while wont hurt,_ I thought. Ariah must have already thought she had won because she skipped off happily, pulling Aidou along.

I was left with Zero. I looked up at him and found him staring at me. "Follow me," was all the silver haired boy said. I did without a word. It was a few minutes into the walk when Zero shoved me into a cold brick wall. My scream only lasted a second before his hand covered my mouth. I looked into his eyes, only a few inches from mine. He stared back at me, his eyes cold.

"Alright, why are you here? Who sent you?" He demanded. I was shocked and confused.

"What the h*ll are you talking about?" I tried to say, but the words came out demented because his hands was still covering my mouth. _Alright, i have had it with this hunter. I mean, first he saves me, then he pretends he doesnt know me, and now he's threatening me? No!_

I bit his hand and he pulled back sharply while letting out a surprised gasp. Once he stepped back with one foot, i stepped forward and went to punch him in the throat when his hand caught my fist. I looked at him with fury in my eyes and used my left hand to grab my dagger. Once i had a grip on the dagger, i used all the strength i had to spin him and push his back against the wall i was on. I then put my dagger on his throat and looked into his beautifully stunned eyes.

"Look," i whispered. "I don't know what your problem is. I don't work for anyone anymore, I'm just trying to find a happy life for my brother. But I'm warning you, do not mess with me, hunter. And do _not_ excpect me to bow down or respect you just because you kill vampires," i added, fire in my eyes. He didnt say anything. I let him go, and let out a sharp breath i didn't realize i was holding. I was ashamed of what i did. I never act like this. I looked to the floor and mumbled a light, "sorry". What happened next shocked the daylights out of me.

Zero, being as tall and strong as he is, pulled me into a soft embrace. I gasped but he didn't let go. He just stood there with his arms around me. I didn't know what to do! I was shocked! I had to admit though, it was a pretty warm hug, his silver hair tickled the side of my face, the same way it did when i whispered into his ear when we met - well, kinda met - and i couldn't help but inhale his minty scent quietly. When he finally pulled back, he looked at me with sorry, yet warm eyes.

"Uh, sorry about that... Heat of the moment i guess.." He said.

I smiled, "Its okay," i said reassuringly. I could have sworn i saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Well, uh, I'm sorry that i, uh, accused you. And dont worry, i dont want you to respect or bow down to me, either," He said quietly. I stood on my toes to look in his eyes.

"Hey, i said its okay, didn't i? Now, come on. Lets go," i said with a grin. I turned and saw a big building, a beautiful garden in front of it. I raised an eyebrow and asked an obvious question. "This the house?" I felt a presence next to me.

"Yeah, thats the one," Zero said as he started walking towards it. I followed a few feet behind him. When we got to the front door Zero stopped and looked at me.

"Prepare yourself," was all he said with a slight smirk. My heart skipped a beat when he opened the door and led me in. My nose was suddenly hit with all sorts of smells. I smelt spices, the minty scent of Zero, i could even smell the leather couches spread out all over the living room. I could hear noises coming from one of the rooms which i guessed was the kitchen. Running from one of the rooms was Ariah, a huge grin on her face as she hugged me.

"I thought you weren't coming!" She said in my ear. "I'm so glad you came! Took you guys long enough, though," she said as she pulled back and looked at Zero, who turned away from her gaze and pretended to be interested with the wall.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before we heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. "Sounds like the old mans trying to cook," Zero said with a sigh.

I giggled quietly before Ariah grabbed my wrist gently and led me to the kitchen. There i saw a man with straw colored hair dancing around the oven.

He turned when he heard us come in and he gave us huge smile as he walked over to me. He then pulled me into a warm gentle embrace. I was suprised by the sudden hug and i didnt know whether to return it or not. Luckily, he pulled away before anyone could notice i was uncomfortable. He looked at me through his glasses with bright eyes.

"Hello Kita, my name is Kaien Cross. Headmaster of this school. Its nice to finally meet you," he said with a warm smile.

I smiled back at him nervously. I was never good at meeting new people. "Its nice to meet you too, Mr Cross."

"Oh no, dear. Please just call me Headmaster or Kaien," he said. "I take it you have met my adopted son, Zero Kiryu," He said while gesturing to Zero.

I smiled sideways at Zero. "Yes," i said, "we have been well acquainted."

"Thats great! Strange... But great! Your brother was here earlier. I told him the rules of the school and i had Aidou escort him to his dorm," Headmaster said as he glanced at the front door. "Aidou should be back already.." He said quietly to himself. Just at that moment, the door swung open and in walked Aidou, a huge smile on his face.

"Ah, Aidou, you're back!" Said headmaster as he smiled at him. "How'd it go? Did he get settled in okay?" He asked.

Aidou's smile got even wider. "Yeah, he's fine, hes with his roommate now," he said. "Although, it looks as if he might have a little crush," he added, smirking at me.

My whole body became cold even though fire burned inside of me.

"Oh? and why is that?" asked headmaster.

"We were walking across campus, because he wanted a little tour of the place," Aidou said as walked towards us and stood next to Ariah, putting an arm around her shoulders, only looking at me though. "And suddenly, he walked straight into a girl, making her drop all her books. Him, being the gentleman he is, helped her pick up her books. And when their eyes met, it was magic! The girl was blushing madly and Kyle.. Well, he was too! He was trying to keep himself composed, but failed tragically. They were stuttering and everything! They were so cute!" He beamed, twirling Ariah in a circle while she laughed.

My fury was intensifying. "But," Aidou said, his vibe slowly calming down, "he ended up talking jibberish and i had to save him."

I was silent. I could hardly even hear myself breathing. I felt a warm touch on my lower back and my head snapped up, only to find Zero was touching me. For some reason that calmed me down. I felt Ariah take a step closer and put a soft hand around my wrist.

"Come on, Kita. I'll show you around, you can let off some steam then," she said in a gentle voice. I looked at her and nodded. She then took my hand in hers and led me out the door while i shot a death glare towards Aidou.

* * *

**Review please! Give opinions and whatever! Its appreciated! Btw, i hope you like the flashback part and ihope it made sense. I just really like that song so i had to put it in! **


	3. Chapter 3

**ummmm okay sooooooo sorry for the late update (lynda) we were really busy but ummmm anyways you guys can thank lynda for this chapter beacuse she kept on our backs 24/7 about dis story sahhh with out further a due we present chappie three**

**ohhh and shout out to our first 6 reviewers you have no idea how happy we were when we saw the reviews hehehehe**

* * *

She showed me everywhere. The cafeteria, girls toilets, gymnasium, locker rooms, everywhere. She told me everything about the school. How it has a day and night class, how all of the night class are beautiful, how everyone of the girls go rabid over the boys. How she has become prefect to stop the girls from tearing the boys to shreds, and how Zero's one too. She also told me that the reason Hanbusa is at the Headmaster's is because one day, he snuck out of school and went to a strip club, and then came back SUPER late, all because 'his car was stolen'. I blushed but luckily, Ariah didnt ask any questions, because she knows that if i wanted to tell her, i would have. By the time she was finished, it was already dark, we could hardly see each other. but it was nice. It reminded me of our old memories. We always used to stay up late, sneak onto the roof of whatever building we were staying in. Staring up at the stars Eventually, she wanted to know about life as a theif.

"So," she said, sitting down under a tall tree, a bit uneasy. "how did Letty take it, when i left?"

That question caught me off guard. It took me a second, but eventually i shrugged.

"How everyone took it, i guess," i said. "I mean, she was surprised at first, then angry because you were the only one other than me that she trusted. And ever since then, shes been harder on everyone, trying to make them as much of a pro as you," i said with a playful punch on her arm. She laughed and then got serious.

"What about you, though?" She asked quietly.

"What about me?"

"Were you okay? Just being with Letty? I know you get pissed off easily, especially with Letty..." She trailed off.

I laid down on the soft grass before answering.

"Yeah, well, Letty was hard to be around. She was always trying to pick fights with me, always trying to piss me off. At one point, we did end up getting into a fight," i said quietly. I heard a quiet gasp from Ariah.

"What happened?" Was all she managed to squeak out. I thought back on it. All i seemed to remember was getting angry at what Letty had said then i started to throw punches. And then it all started to throw down.

"I cant remember that well," i said uncertainly. "I remember Letty saying something to me, cant remember what though, then i up and punched her in the jaw. She lunged at me... But i think i ended on top of her, punching her face in the ground. I remember the only thing that went through my head was 'kill, kill, kill..'

"I was so blinded by hatred that i didnt even see her dagger fly at me. In fact, i didnt feel it either. Well, not until a few moments later that is..." I pointed to the light scar under my eye. She looked at it and her eyes widened. She let her thumb gently caress the scar.

"You know, if she got you any higher, you would have lost an eye..." She said quietly as she laid down next to me.

"Yeah, i know.." Was my answer.

"How did it end?" She asked.

"How did what end?"

"The fight. Who broke you two apart?"

"Oh. Well, we were in this old building, because for the first time ever, our plan was busted and we had to retreat, but not many people were there. It took about 2 minutes for three people to drag her off me, and when she was off, i lunged at her and knocked her to the ground... I cant remember what happened next," i said.

"Sorry..." Ariah said quietly. I turned my head to face her in confusion. She had an ashamed look on her face and she wouldn't allow her eyes to meet mine.

"What are you apologizing for, Ariah?" I asked her in confusion.

Finally she let her eyes meet mine. They were sad and ashamed.

"Because.. If, if i didn't leave, then i would have been there to break you two apart faster, or prevent the fight all together!" She said, obviously disgusted with herself.

I moved closer and put a hand on hers. She looked up at me with an unknown expression. I smiled warmly at her.

"Look, its not your fault. You were forced to move in with your uncle. Its okay. And its not like i regret the fight. If anything, I am glad it happened. It made me realize how much of a monster Letty could be.. How much of a monster i could be... It made me stronger. If i didn't take all my anger out on her, then i have a good feeling i would have done it to someone i love..." I trailed off.

Just at that moment, i remembered something.

"Hey, do you know where Kyle's room is?" I asked with a smirk. Ariah's mood lightened up quickly as she nodded and stood up and told me to follow her.

We reached the boys sun dorms in what seemed like no time at all. The building was huge, with old vines and stuck out bricks all over the place. The building look gothic. In fact, everything about Cross Academy seemed gothic. We were standing at the front of the building that the day class boys shared.

"Here we are!" Said Ariah lightly. I looked up at the dorms to see if anyones lights were one. Surely enough, one was. Right at the top. I smirked. A challenge.

"Is that his dorm up there, Ariah?" I asked her as i pointed to the window. She glanced up and her expression turned into an uncertain one.

"Maybe... I don't really know the boys dorm that well..." She weirdly blushed when she said that. She was also completely oblivious of me. She didn't even realize i was walking up to the stone wall, planning to climb the stone walls to the window.

When she finally realized i wasn't at her side, she raised her eyebrows at me.

"What are you thinking, Kita?" She asked.

"Come on, Ariah," I urged. "Let's see if you haven't lost your gracefulltouch touch."

She quirked her eyebrows up in realisation and said:

"Challenge accepted! Race ya to the top!"

And with that, we both raced up the wall. We were in that moment. The moment where anythings possible. I haven't felt this free since the last song my father sung with me. Since I looked into my new brothers eyes when Kyle was first born. His beautiful, golden eyes that most people would kill for. My fathers eyes...

We grabbed onto anything possible, window panes, vines, stuck out bricks, and hoisted ourselves up. I was just about to grab onto something but stopped and started to watch Ariah.

She latched her arms onto what seems like a vine and flipped her body upwards, landing on a window pane both gracfuly and flawlessly. She was about six windows above me. I smirked.

'Fine then. Let's play rough,' I thought as I raced up and grabbed onto a nearby vine, and swung myself up. I landed three windows below Ariah and raced up next to her, smirking and winking at her when i passed her.

In the end, she ended up winning the race by almost a milisecond. I smiled at her and she smiled back, although hers was more of a smirk. We were both out of breath as we stayed latched onto two vines just below the window.

"So," Ariah started in a whisper. "Have i lost my touch, Kita m'dear?" I 'pfft'ed and gently pushed her shoulder.

"I gave you a headstart," i whispered back as she tinkled a laugh. At the same time, we both stretched our necks to peek into the window, where we heard voices and saw shapes, although it was a bit blurry due to the light, see through curtain. One was definetly Kyles, and another was a voice i didnt recognise, obviously his roommate.

"You know her?" I heard Kyle ask in a whisper. _Whos 'her'...?_

"Yeah man, of course i know her. Everyone knows Sara Chii. Shes the prettiest girl in our year level!" His roommate replied in an excited voice.

"Shes beautiful..." Kyle mumbled.

"You like her dont you? Look, sorry to break it to you, but she doesnt date. Like seriously, you'll have a better chance at Lily Chen than her."

"Whos Lily Chen?" Kyle asked.

"Lily Chen is the school delenquent. She hangs around with 18 year olds and always gets into fights and kicked out of class. You'll have a better chance at her than Sara," his roommate replied.

"Well, i dont know, Ren. She looked quite nervous and shy when i bumped into her," I heard my brother reply in a confident voice.

"You bumped into her? What happened? Did she call you a perv and run off or what?" His eager friend Ren asked. I could just see Kyle blush and i couldnt help but smile at his cuteness.

"Well, i was walking around with Hanabusa Aidou and-"

"Your friends with Hanabusa Aidou?!" His BOY roommate squealed as Kyle flinched back.

"Um, i guess so... Why?"

"Hanabusa Aidou is from the NIGHT CLASS! No one is friends with the night class except for the prefects! You are so lucky!" Ren squealed, then settled down as he took in Kyle's horrified expression.

"So uh, you were walking around with Hanabusa Aidou, right? Is that how you bumped into Sara?" Kyle nodded slowly.

"What did you guys say to each other?" Ren curiously asked. Kyle sighed.

"Well, she dropped her books and she bent down to pick them up, so i helped her. When we stood back up our eyes met, she started to blush, and so did I..."

"And then?!"

"I said sorry, she said its alright, then i handed her books back to her and she walked off."

"And then?!"

"What do you mean, 'And then?'" Kyle said, confusion taking over his face.

"Well, did you follow her? Take photos of her?!" Ren demanded. Kyle looked horrified.

"Do i look like a stalker?!" He shouted, making Ren flinch and stutter.

"O-oh no you d-dont, Kyle. I-I'm just asking. P-please, put that photo frame down, its making me nervous." Kyle looked down at his hand with shock in his expression. He gently put down the picture frame on the drawer next to him hung his head.

"Whos she?" Ren asked my brother. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the picture frame, smiling slightly.

"My mother," Kyle answered. Ren moved off his bed and snuck over next to Kyle, both staring the the picture.

"And I'm guessing that the cute little baby is you?" Ren asked knowingly. Kyle only nodded.

I suddenly felt a tug on my shoulder and i looked at Ariah. When i looked into her ocean blue, grey flecked eyes, they seemed almost sad. This startled me.

"Ariah?" i asked in a soft voice i could barely manage, due to the sadness in her face. "Whats wrong?" she smiled at me and then answered.

"Oh, nothing. Just tired." I frowned at her, slightly annoyed.

"You know you can tell me anything. I'll support you no matter what," i let her know, but she only brushed me off and gave me another forced smile.

"I know, Kita. Lets go, the boys will be off to bed and I'm missing mine. So if you dont mind..." I sighed as if i was annoyed at her.

_"_Fine. Time to get sleeping beauty to bed." and with that, we both raced down, me winning this time.

"You only won because you jumped when we had like, six windows to go. You could have twised your anckle, Kita. You have to be more careful," Ariah scolded as i lightly punched her shoulder.

"Aw, your such a sore loser, Ariah," I teased as she huffed out air. I laughed and ruffled her hair playfully, but that playful moment was over quickly because we both heard a rustle out of the shadows. Ariah, quick as light, grabbed a golden whip out of God knows where and stood in front of me, her whip coiled around her wrist, her eyes scanning our surroundings dangerously. I had my two sided dagger out and turned around, my back against Ariahs, just incase it was an ambush from Letty. I was thinking about sliding out my gun too, but then i remembered i left it in my bag, which is still in Aidou's car. I thought i saw a movement in the forest next to us, but it quickly vanished as if it was never there. An animal, possibly.

"Ariah," i heard a male voice greet her from behind me, i turned around quickly and faced the sorce of the voice. It was a male, obviously, he had dark brown hair, almost black, and he had eyes almost the colour of wine, or dark blood... Something about him smelt trouble to me.

"Kaname," Ariah greeted back polietly but still a bit shocked. "What are you doing here? Is there something you need?"

"Ah, no. I dont need anything. Although I must ask you and your little friend to put down your weapons, for I do not bring any harm to you," while saying this, he took a few steps closer, his eyes burning into mine whenever he looked into them. Ariah put her golden whip away and stood next to me. I, however, kept my dagger out.

"Kita, put it away," Ariah nudged me, and i looked at her in confusion.

"But hes a vampire, Ariah! Cant you sense it?" i asked, returning my eye to the vampire. Ariah rubbed the back of her neck and looked down.

"Yeah, he is, but he is a student here. Hes the head of the night class, and all the night class are Vampires..." I raised my eyebrows at her but put my dager back in my belt, and the vampire, Kaname, stepped towards me, offering his hand, which i shook slowly.

"My name is Kaname Kuran, and yes, as Ariah has said, I am head of the night class. Its a pleasure to meet you, Kita," he said politely, and i nodded back slowly, utterly shocked to see him so calm around a girl who was ready to, or have a good go at, kill him. "i must go now. All i wanted is to meet the famous Kita Silver. Goodbye, Ariah," and with that, he was gone. It was almost like he was never there. How mysterious. Most girls would find that attractive, but i only found it creepy and weird.

"Kita, you coming?" i heard Ariah ask, tugging gently on my sleeve. I nodded to her and we raced back to Headmasters. As we crashed through the door giggling like children, I instantly remembered i should be heading off. I hugged Ariah and she hugged me back.

"Well, goodbye, Ariah." As i said that, she almost screamed.

"KITA! YOU CANT GO NOW! YOU MUST SLEEP OVER AND STAY WITH US!" she shouted as i flinched back, shocked that she was reacting this way.

"Ariah, i cant stay with you. I want to, but its not like im going to school with you or anything..." but she just wouldnt have it. She snapped her fingers to shut me up and then pulled me to her room, where she locked the door.

The room was any typical teenages room. Her walls were black with posters of bands and people. She had a mirror with makeup everywhere, and her bed was messy and unmade. She had clothes everywhere, dirty and clean, laying pointlessly on her carpet floor. She also, i noticed, didnt have curtains. She walked into her bathroom, which i followed her in, then as soon as i was in there, she turned the hot water for the shower on. I looked at her in confusion as she scurried back in her room and pulled out a big t shirt with some sort of band, and handed it to me, along with other toiletries.

"Here," she said as she gave them to me. "Take a shower while i clean my room."

I sighed, "Ariah, i told you i cant stay."

"Yes you did. You said that you cant stay because your not attending the school," she confirmed. "So thats why you ARE going to attend school. Not as a student, but as a prefect. With Zero and I." I stared at her, and realized that shes not going to take no for an answer.

"What about Headmaster?" i asked, secretly hopeful that he wouldnt approve. She smiled at me.

"Headmaster? Oh, no need to worry your pretty little mind, Kita. He'll be thrilled with the idea. He has always wanted another prefect to join but none of the students could be trusted. And even if they could be, in no way whatsoever would he allow the risk of harm come to his students." And with that, she shut the bathroom door.

I sighed. What if Letty found me? What would she do to Ariah, just to get back at me? I really need to leave, but i dont want to. I havent seen Ariah in about 2 years and now we are finally reunited. Screw this, I'm staying. I promised i would always protect Kyle, and how can i do that if we're seperated?

But one things for sure, i will not drag Ariah back into the life of a thief. So with that, I stripped down and stepped into the shower, deciding that i would stay.

* * *

**welll ummm sorry if it was short well anyways please review! oh and lynda if you are reading this text meh!  
**

**bai-bai**


	4. Chapter 4

**heheheheheheheh sorry we havent updated in a longggg time but we had things going on and we just couldnt update ummmmmmmmmmm please enjoy!**

**and**

**dont**

**forget**

**to**

**reiew!**

**please?**

* * *

"KITA WAKIE WAKIE, RISE AND SHINY, I MADE PAAANCAAKKEESS!"

_Oh no. Oh no no no no... Go away, go away, go away..._

I gasped as heat suddenly left my entire body and left me shivering. "GET UP SLEEPING BEAUTY, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" _Ariah... Could you please, just politley piss off? _But no.

I soon found myself being dragged up and off the matress that Ariah had oh so kindly laid out for me. I grunted as i took her presence in. Why is she so darn beautiful, even in the freaking morning!? She had a long plain black t shirt on with anckle socks and her hair in a messy knot at the back of her head, a few rebellious strands refusing to join the others and falling to frame her face. Even with bed hair, odd socks and pink bunny mittens on, she looked breathtaking.

"Gooooood morning, Kita," she said, tilting her head up slightly to look at me. "How did you sleep, darling?" But she never got the chance to know how i slept, because at just that second, a very attractive and quite pissed off male crashed in the room, his silver hair falling to frame his face, just as Ariah's is.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Zero demanded, his eyes landing and resting on Ariah, furious. She, however, seemed almost as furious as him.

"Zero!" she screatched, storming up to him. "Why the hell are you in my room, boy?! You cant just barge into my room like that! What if i was changing my clothes, huh?! What would happen then?!" _Ariah you cutie. _I strode up to a very pissed off Ariah and a confused Zero and put a hand on Ariahs shoulder.

"Geez, Ariah, calm down," I laughed. "Zero might have just thought that you were getting murdered or something, what with all the screaming going on." Ariah crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, like the stubborn child she is, and Zero scoffed.

"What was with all the yelling?" Zero asked me, his jaw set. I pointed to Ariah's mittens.

"She made pancakes, and she thought it would be a good idea to tell everyone that at 5:00 in the freaking morning," i said simply, pausing a bit to check the alarm clock sitting by her yet-again unmade bed, and he crinkled his nose.

"If she thinks I'm eating it, then she has another thing coming," Zero said, turning on his heel and exiting the room. _What an asshole._

Ariah scoffed and poked her tounge at Zeros back and turned to me. "Hes such a meanie. Dont mind him, Kita. Hes always like this, its his way of showing love."

"Whats wrong with your cooking, Ariah?" i asked as i took a seat on her bed and leaned back on her pillows. She blushed and looked to the ground before giggling like a child. She walked over to me and grabbed me by the elbow, before leading me out her room and into the kitchen.

I was suddenly hit with all sorts of smells. None of which i was familiar with. She lead me to the dinner table and i sat down cautiously. I didnt have a good feeling. She scurried around the in the kitchen for a while. She then brought out a plate with about four pancakes stacked on top of each other and golden, sicky liquid-looking stuff dripping down them. She silently placed it in front of me and sat in the chair opposite me. I looked up from the good looking meal and stared at her in confusion.

"What?" she asked, touching her face self-consiously.

"Your not eating?" I asked.

"No. Who eats this early in the morning?" she asked as if it was only a miracle if someone did eat at this hour.

"But you're making me-"

"Shhh!" Ariah shushed me mid-sentence.

"But-"

"Kita, be quiet!" She interrupted me in a whisper. "Do you hear that?"

I stopped breathing for a few moments and then i heard it. It was very faint, could hardly be heard, but because of our acute senses, we heard it. A faint screaming. So faint it could easily be mistaken for a bird, or the wind, or nothing. Without a moments hesitation, we both sprinted to Ariahs room. She grabbed her whip, Electra, and threw her shoes and a black leather jacket on before opening her window. I grabbed my double blade, Furia Rapida, and strapped it to my thigh before grabbing my gun, Furia Oscura, and loading its bullets. Ariah snapped her fingers as if she remembered something by watching me and she rushed to her bathroom. She came out holding a small blue tin and grabbed Furia Rapida and dabbed a bit of the cream from the tin on it. She did the same with all of my bullets and placed them back quick and easy.

"Vampire poison," she told me. "Just in case..." I nodded at her and ran to her closet and snatched a pair of strapy boots and a black leather jacket with lots of pockets. I beckoned to her.

"C'mon, shorty. Time to suit up."

* * *

In about 2 minutes, we were jumping out her window and onto the soft grass below. Ariah wore black leather short shorts with thigh high socks and strappy black combat boots that zipped up to her knee. She had a very dark pink bandana covering her mouth and Electra was strapped to her belt, along with about 20 knives strapped to her thigh sheath. I wore the leather jacket with black tight-but-comfy jeans with the strappy boots which had a bit of heel. I had a black bandana covering my nose down and my gun was in a pocket in my jacket, Rapida strapped to my thigh.

Once we hit the ground, we ran towards the headmasters big gates and climbed over them, deciding it would be better not to wake up anybody by opening the big loud gates. We ran to the village and stopped there, searching for the sound again. We heard it. A loud moan and wimper coming from the back of a large, abandoned most likely, building. Without a word, we sprinted towards the sound. When we got to the front of the building, we decided to be cautious and climb the top of the building. We got to the roof of the high building and looked down.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a rotting pile of wood and a over filling dumpster. It was a pretty closed off space and we couldnt see much in the dark.

"Kita," Ariah said in a whisper. "Do you see anything?"

I strained my eyes but i couldnt see anything but the dumpster. "No. Maybe we should get closer." I was about to climb down the building wall when Ariah grabbed my shoulder.

"Kita... I havent really done this before..." she breathed, her eyes filled with fear. I smiled warmly up at her.

"Its okay, Ariah. I got your back." With that, we were racing down the building, landing gently on a dead patch of grass below. Then the scent of blood hit our nostrols. We turned our heads and saw a leg sticking out of the shadow of the building.

Ariah gasped and ran up to it, pulling the full body out of the shadows. A lady, in her thirties maybe, with a baby bump on her stomach was revealed. Her neck was drenched in red liquid, staining the pink t shirt she was wearing. I gasped at the sight and had to turn away, holding back puke. Ariah was a lot more composed than me. She closed the poor ladies eyes before whispering, "Resto en paz," which meant, "Rest in peace." She turned around to look at me, something dangerous in her eyes.

"We have to find who did this and kill them for it," she said, her voice a deadly calm. I nodded at her and then we heard a deathly chuckle from above. We both looked up at the same time but we didnt see anything, although i could have sworn that i saw a flash of white in one of the open windows. Ariah pulled her whip out of her belt and coiled it around her wrist while i drew out my gun and stood back to back with her, my eyes scanning the floor area while she took the higher.

"What are two lovely girls doing out all alone?" A calm, curious female voice came from the shadows. In a flash, we both faced the voice and saw a woman, in her late forties maybe, staring at us in confusion. She was a vampire, but there was nothing Vampiric about her looks. She wore a buisness suit but her features were horrifying. She had warts and cuts all over her mouth and her skin was covered in scabs and infection looking things. Her mouth was curved up into a devilish grin and she beckoned to Ariah.

"Come here, girl. Let me get a look at you," she said, and when Ariah didnt move, she laughed. "Fine then. I havent seen such beautiful young ladies in a long time. Such a shame your beauty would go to waste." And just like that, she leaped forward knocking Ariah to the ground.

I fired multipul shots, being extra careful not to hit Ariah, with a shaky hand. All at once, Furia Oscura was clawed out of my hand and i was thrown backwards into a window of the building. I limped to my feet, pulling a few glass bits out of my jacket, and grabbed Furia Rapida from my thigh. I leaped through the window and landed on my feet. Ariah was on her feet again and was currently punching the demented woman in the face. Out of no where, i was grabbed roughly by the shoulders by something and thrown into the brick wall. I gasped for air for my breath had been knocked out of me as i crouched on my knees and struggled to keep a firm grip on my blade.

I suddenly felt a weight on my shoulder and i looked up to see the face of a Level E. He chuckled and bared its teeth at me, chanting the word 'Blood' in a whisper. With one single jerk, he had me pinned to the ground with his yuck body on me. I struggled with his weight and tried to drive my blade in its heart, but the creature only grabbed my wrist and squeezed it until i heard a crunch and my wrist was finally freed. I looked up and saw that the Level E had a gold whip around its neck and i gave it a smile before it was launched back into the air and smashed to the ground. I rolled over and saw Ariah standing above it, her back to me, and with a single flick of her wrist, its head was disconnected from its body.

She stood there still for a moment before walking up to me and helping me with standing, putting my arm over her shoulder to keep me up. Suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw a figure emerge from the corner of the building and spring at Ariah. Quick as light, i grabbed three of the knives from Ariah and threw them froward, toward the figure. It was the woman. She flew backwards into the wall and sat there, looking up at us with frightened eyes before wasting away to nothing.

* * *

By the time Ariah and I limped in, it was 6:57 and we were looking pretty bad. Ariah had dried blood stained in her collar and bandana, while my bandana was torn completely so i stuck it in my back pocket of my jeans, hanging. She had claw marks on her forearm, while i had a swelling wrist. She had a black bruise on her knee, and I had claw marks on my cheek, small bruises forming around the cuts. She had a swelling lip, and i had messy hair. And Headmaster was rushing over to us, a surprised and already dressed Zero and another man with an eye patch trailing behind him. Headmaster pulled Ariah from me and hugged her, inspecting every inch of her face as i backed away a bit, allowing Ariah a few minutes with her father-model. I kept my eyes to the ground and stared at the green grass under me. That is, until i felt a rough hand lift my chin up. I was met with the big blue eye of the man with the eye patch.

"Do you have any injuries?" he asked me in a low voice. I held up my swelling wrist and he inspected it gently. "Just a crack in the bone, nothing to get too worked up over," he told me. I was amazed at how easily he found that out. I looked up from my hand and saw Zero looking at me, his eyes intense. I could see he wanted to say something but he didnt do anything and just turned away from me and walked back inside. Ariah was explaining what happened to Headmaster while the other man wrapped a bandage around my wrist.

"My names Toga Yagari," the man said. "Yours?"

"Kita Silver," i squeaked out. He seemed impressed.

"Ah, so your Kita. I've heard much about you," he said in a strange tone, almost as if he was daring me to do something or telling me off for doing something. I decided to keep the conversation going.

"Really? Like what?" I asked. He smirked.

"According to Ariah, your a bit of a rebel," he said and i laughed.

"I guess you could say that."

"So are you a new student here?" Yagari asked, not really curious though. I shrugged.

"I'm the new prefect, not student," i told his as he finished up my wrist.

"I also heard you stole one of the students cars."

I flinched and looked to the ground. "I brought it back..." But he only laughed.

"You've got guts, Kid. I like that. Just dont go around stealing my stuff," he said and with that, he walked off, leaving me to my thoughts. Ariah had already gone inside with Headmaster so i was alone now. I walked toward a pretty pink tree and laid down there, staring up at the clouds, drifting into a peacful sleep.

_"Iritana... Wait-" **SLAM! **_

_I winced as I heard the door slam and peeked out from under the table. I looked up and saw a single tear escape my daddys eye before he wiped it away and stormed out the front door, forgetting all about me. I crawled out from under the coffee table and made my way in mummys room, closing the door behind me. I found mommy on the foot of the bed crying. I walked up to her and put a hand on my mummys back._

_"Mommy..." i sniffled. Seeing my mother cry was equivalent to having one thousand knives stabbed into my chest. She looked up at me with red rimmed eyes and pulled me into her lap before breaking out into tears again, a 5 year old Kita joining her. Once we cried everything out, i pulled her arm towards the wardrobe. _

_"Lets hide, mommy. Lets hide from everyone and all of the tears and lets stay together," i whispered. She smiled at me and picked me up before closing the wardrobe door behind us. We sat there with my mother holding me in her arms, whispering names and secrets and stories in my ear. She told me about a world i never knew of. A world of dragons, and princesses and princes. Of horses and Knights. Of witches and fairies. She told me stories from when she was little. All the trouble she used to get up to. She told me about the orphanage she lived at for 19 years untill she ran away to Italy and met daddy. She sung songs to me that daddy sung to her. I fell asleep dreaming of a whole different world. And to this day, that girl has never forgotten the day her daddy first left to his country._

I woke up with a start, a jolt. I felt a hand on my shoulder and i looked up, startled. It was Zero. He looked at me with serious eyes before leaning against the pink-pettaled tree. I sat up off the damp grass and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" i asked. He opened one eye and looked at me before brushing off my question and closing it again.

"Hey!" i demanded. "I asked you a question." He sighed and turned his head away from me. "Pfft, whatever," i said and laid back on the grass again. I tried to sleep again, but it just wouldnt come.

"What are _you_ doing?" Zero asked. I rolled back on my back and sighed, looking at the pretty grey clouds.

"Trying to sleep," i answered simply, still staring wide eyed at the coulds.

"It doesnt look like it." I huffed and sat up, getting a small head rush, and faced him. He looked at me with alarmed eyes and sat up, eyeing me curiously.

"Why are you crying?" he asked and i snapped my head away from him.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. I felt a hand on my shoulder turn my upper body so i had to turn around to face him. He cautiously let his index finger run across below my eye, barly touching the skin, and pulled back, revealing a tear drop on his finger. I stared at it in awe, cocking my head to the side and leaning further in to inspect the beautiful drop closley. After a few minutes, i became aware that i was being watched so i looked up and met Zero's eyes.

We stared at each other for a while. I realized that he was beautiful. He wasnt just beautiful in looks. When i looked into his eyes, i saw a whole other world. I saw hurt, pain, sorrow, darkness, but at the same time, i saw a tiny light being lit. A spark in the darkness. A fire. A girl. Crap, it was only me and my red hair in the reflection of his eyes. I quickly looked away and stood up. His eyes studied me as i held out my hand to him and after a moment of hesitaion, he grabbed it and i helped him up, our hands quickly leaving eachother as soon as he was up.

He looked at me and i had a strange urge to hug him the way he hugged me the seccond time we met. But, like the good girl i am, i kept my arms to the side. He however, didnt. He reached up and stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers, strangly causing a stinging sensation where he stroked. I winced and he let his hand fall immediately.

"Is that what the Level E did?" he asked quietly, referring to the claw marks on my cheek. I nodded at him slowly. "Follow me," was all he said before leaving me and walking towards the house. I did as he said and followed him into his room, where i waited by the door as he walked into his bathroom and came out carrying an ointment and bandages. He got to his bed and looked at me, standing awkwardly at his door, before sighing.

"Kita, come here," he said and without a word, i walked over to him and stood in rfont of him. He sighed again and stood up. I had to crane my neck to look at his face and he bent his back a little and cupped my hurt cheek with his hand gently. I tried to control my thumping heart as he slowly grazed the ointment on my cheek softly and i kind of got lost in his eyes for a bit. Shortly after, he let go of my face and opened up a bandage to stick on my face, but i stopped him.

"Let me do it," I said and took the bandaid from him. "I'm not a baby." I stuck the bandaid on my shiny cheek and turned back to him. "See? All done." I thought i could see a slight tug at the corner of his lips, but it soon changed due to an excited Ariah bursting through the dorrway, almost singing.

"Zeeerrrooo!" she sung. "You going to sch- oh hey there Silver," Ariah nodded cheerfully at me and i nodded back. "So, Zero, you coming to class?" she asked, playing with her fingers. I looked at Zero and he looked back at me, then our gaze fell as Ariah jumped in the middle of us.

"Uh, guys?" she asked, looking from me to him cluelessly. "Whats going on with you two?" I laughed and pointed to my cheek.

"Nothing," i said. "He just helped me with my cheek." She nodded in understanding and I suddenly remembered something. "Hey, wheres the queen?" Ariah looked at me weirdly.

"The queen? Well, shes in Engla-"

"No, i mean Aidou. Wheres he?" I laughed and she caught on pretty quick.

"Well, his Majesty the quuen is currently catching some Z's," she snickered and Zero sighed. Ariah looked back at him as if she just remembered something. "Hey, Zero. So you coming to classes or what?" He did a quick nod and Ariah squealed with excitement.

"Oh goodie! We can walk together then! Hey Kita, want to walk with us?" I looked at her in surprise.

"But I'm not coming to classes with you guys," i objected.

"So? That doesnt mean you cant drop us off." I huffed and muttered a small fine before proceeding out the door.

* * *

"...And thats why you should'nt hold your gun with only one hand," Ariah finished proudly. I huffed and kicked an empty bottle out of the way while pulling my hoodie around my head some more. I had told Ariah that i wanted to get a hoodie on and my dads jacket and dog tag before I walk her and Zero to their classes. One, being its pretty cold out and it just might rain, and two, being my own secret reason. I was scared that people would see my face and ask questions. I mean, sure it might be covered up with a bandaid, but that bandaid couldnt cover even _half _of it, and was also peeling off.

I sighed and muttered a curse as i ripped the bandaid off. Ariah looked my way and sighed. "Kita, whats wrong?" she asked. "You seem a bit..." I caught her eye and shook my head to tell her not to go on about it. She sighed again but changed the subject. "We're patrolling tonight, Kita. You're coming." I nodded my head and my mood changed quickly.

"Cool. So what do we do on patroll? Are we actually allowed to kill the leeches?" Ariah looked horrified.

"Wah? Kita! Of course not, you idiot!" I punched her arm lightly and she returned it with a laugh. "Okay, so we have science first, and that finishes in an hour, so see you in an hour, yeah?" I pouted.

"B-but, what am I supposed to do during that hour?" Ariah thought of this deeply, then she clicked her fingers.

"I know! Gardening!" I looked at her as if she was the dumbest thing alive. Her face dropped in a cute way and she puffed out air.

"You know i hate gardening and flowers and dirt and grass and bugs and-" Ariah put her fingers to my lips and hushed me.

"Okay, Silver, geez. I was also thinking you should go to the stables and hang out with the horses there, I'll meet you there after," she suggested, which caught Zero's attention.

"Heres a heads up," he said, not quite looking at me, "dont mess with the white one." And with that, he walked ahead of us and disapeared quickly in the crowd of students. Ariah laughed and took my hand before leading me to a group of people.

The people consisted of three boys and one girl. The girl was pretty enough, she had bouncy blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, but when she caught my eye, she flipped her hair and turned around. The boys were hot. Totally hot. One, the tallest one, had dark brown hair, almost black, and he wore his school uniform with swag. His eyes were a pretty blue and he had a peircing on his lip. The other guy was blonde and had some kind of tattoo on his arm. His hair was the sexy-messy and he had shades on, half his uniform missing. Instead of having the dressy pants, he wore jeans with his button down shirt tucked half in half out. He looked like he just got out of bed. _Someone elses bed..._ The third boy had black hair tipped blue and wore it spikey. He had brown eyes and glasses and his smile was dazzling. When the group saw us coming, they stopped talking and headed our way, stopping just in front of us.

"Hey there, Ariah," the blonde one greeted. "Whos this?" his eyes travelled up and down me and I felt self consious. Ariah punched his arm and he stopped looking.

"Quit checking her out, Julian," she growled to the blonde who now had a name. He sighed and held his hand out to me.

"Julian Isaacs. And you are?" i took his hand confidently and met his eyes under his shades.

"Kita Silver," i introduced. He smiled a crooked smile and dropped my hand. The other guy, the one with glasses stepped forward.

"Delante Garcia," he said and shook my hand. The brown headed one looked at me and smiled.

"Christian Aroti," he said, his voice low. I nodded at them and then the girl stepped forward, a forced smile on her pretty little face.

"Isabella Rosa. Its nice to meet you, Kita." I dont know if it was her smartass tone or my current mood, but i had a sudden urge to punch her face. Ariah, however, spoke before I.

"Isabella, whats with the attitude?" she growled. Isabella laughed and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Attitude? What attitude?" she asked innocently. Ariah smiled sweetly.

"Listen, Isabella," she said in a deadly calm. "You better quit bitching my friend or i will give her permission to beat your ass to the ground. We clear?" Isabella stepped towards me and looked me dead in the eye.

"Oh, and just _how _are you going to do that, huh sweetie?" She asked me. I smirked and stood tall.

"Listen, I'm giving you five seconds to get out of my face or I swear you will regret it," I whispered. "Five... Four... Three... Two..." And just at that moment, she cowered down. She stepped away and hid her red face behind her hair.

"Thats what I thought."

"Alright, alright, ladies," The blonde one named Julian stepped in between us. "Izzy, get to class," he ordered and she, once again, flipped her hair and walked off. He then turned to the rest of the boys. "You guys can get lost too, you know." One by one, the two left, both of them smiling at me. Julian turned to Ariah, who was now standing on her toes and looking desperate. "Who are you looking for?" he asked her.

"Zero, I need to tell him something..." she answered. Julian said that she should go find him, but apparently she didnt want to leave me behind, which kind of made me angry.

"Listen, Ariah, I'm fine by myself. I was only walking you here anyway," I said. She nodded but still hesitated.

"Yeah, I know... But, it feels weird just leaving you here by yourself..." Julian's face dropped.

"Shes not by herself..." Ariah looked at him in surprise.

"You'll stay with her?" She asked. He nodded and before she walked off, she threw me a wink. I rolled my eyes and turned around, pulling my hoodie and the collar of my fathers jacket closer to me. Suddenly, I felt an arm around me.

"So, Kita," Julian said casually. "Where you from?"

I pulled his long arm off me and kept walking in the direction of the stables. "My nationality is Spanish Italian, but I've never been to Italy or whatever. I was born here in Japan."

"Ah, latino. Cute."

"And you?"

He chuckled. "Italian and Japanese. Weirdly enough though, I was born in Columbia and moved here when I was one."

"So you're latin too, eh?"

"And asian."

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before he filled it. "So how do you and Ariah know each other? Cousins?" I grinned.

"No, we're not related," I said. "But we are close. We have known each other for a long time."

"But that doesn't answer my question, Silver," He grinned. I sighed.

"You want to know how we met?" I asked.

"Precisely."

"Well, I met her three years ago. I kind of, i dont know, was in a gang?" He smiled but didnt say anything. "It wasnt really a bikie gang or anything, we just... Took stuff that wasnt nessicerily ours to take. Anyway, she was in that gang t-" then I clamped my hand over my mouth, utterly horrified that I had told Ariah's secret that not even Headmaster knew.

"Shit! I really shouldnt have said that..." Julian put his arm around me again and leaned down for my ear.

"It'll be our little secret." His voice was low, smokey, and dead sexy. I shivered as I felt his breath tickle my neck and I laughed shakily. He grabbed my hand and asked where I wanted to go.

"Ariah said to meet her at the stables in an hour, so anywhere close to there is okay," i answered. He ran a hand through his golden hair and thought. I kind of like the way he looked when he thought. He rose his eyebrows up a bit and he bit his bottom lip. Soon, he clicked his fingers and took my hand again and lead me a different direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He looked down at me, pulling his shades off for the first time. His eyes were beautiful. One blue and another grey. He saw me staring and quickly put his shades back on.

"Sorry..." I shook my head at him and stopped him from walking. I was yerning to see his beautiful eyes once more. I stood infront of him on my toes and gently pulled his shades off. He stood still as I did it and stared into my eyes as I stared back. I soon found myself slowly raising my arm and grazing the skin just under his grey eye. He stared at me for a while as I stopped standing on my toes and dropped my arm, putting the shades on my head.

"Your eyes are so..." I started.

"Weird? Ugly? Strange?" He finished and I shook my head slowly.

"They're just... So uniquely beautiful..." He chuckled.

"Big words for a little girl," he said and I almost laughed. He reached for the glasses but I snatched them away before he got them.

"Dont wear them, Julian," I said. He sighed, took my hand again, and continued walking to the place that he still hasnt told me.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I found myself at a lake. We had walked into the woods, side by side, hand in hand, away from the cold, and he had taken me to a beautiful lake, closed off from the school. Sure, we had to jump a fence or two to _actually_ get out of the school, but it was worth it. Around the sparkling lake was massive trees and overgrowing sun flowers, which was kind of weird, why would there be sunflowers in a forest? Oh well, its beautiful. He lead me to a shaded area and we sat there, against a tree with blue flowers, (which seriously reminded me of Julian's eye, not to be cheesy or anything.)

Without looking at me, he asked, "Soldiers daughter?" I looked back at him questionably.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You have a dog tag on, you've got a very big army jacket on, and you have an aura of dont-mess-with-me-or-ill-shoot-your-head-off," he answered simply and i giggled.

"What about you? Whats your dad?" I asked.

"My dad is currently working as some sort of docter."

"And your mum?"

"She is no longer with us."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Julian." He brushed me off.

"Its okay."

We started talking about why he wasnt in class right now, he said it was because he hated school and didnt see the point in it. He asked why I wasnt in school now, and I told him that ever since my mother died, I stopped going to school to look after Kyle, leaving out the part where I ran away because I knew they would put us in an orphanage, then he changed the subject completely and asked what my faveourite colour was, I said red, then I asked the same and he said green, I found it so easy to talk to him.

"Not just any green though," he continued. "A light, pale green. Basically the colour of grass when its about to die."

Then he asked me if my hair was natural, I said yes and then he started stroking a red strand in between his fingers, calling it soft and pretty. I wanted so bad to ask about his eye. I was curious. Wheather or not he was born that way or somthing happened. He was pobably wondering about the bruiseing scar on my cheek, but he kept quiet about it. I didnt even realize it had been an hour until i got a text from Ariah.

_Kita! Stand me up, much..._

I chuckled and replied.

_Sorry Hot Stuff, I'm on my way now._

I stood up and Julian joined. "You going already?" he asked. I nodded and gathered up my hoodie and threw it over my shoulder. I gave him back his glasses but he hung it on his collar, and I couldnt help but smile.

"Yeah, I'm meant to be with Ariah right now, and maybe you should get to class," I sugested, and he smiled a crooked smile.

"Sure. But when can I see you again, Kita?" He asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Well, I'm a prefect now, so I'll be back tomorrow. Maybe then?" He took one of my hands in his and held it between both hands.

"It has been a real privilege to make your acquaintance, Kita Silver."

"And to you too, Mr. Isaacs," I replied back in an upperclass lady tone. "Goodbye, Julian," I said before running off, away from Julian and away from the pretty lake.

* * *

"Take your time, much!" Ariah exclaimed when I reached the stables. I was quite surprised to see Zero there, but he wasnt looking at me, too interested in cleaning his gun, I suppose.

"We're starting patrols early today," he told me as I approched him. "Its Valentines day today, so we have to put the gates and stuff up." I gasped.

"The vampire are _that _bad?" I asked. Ariah showed up behind me and sat on a haystack.

"No, the vampires are quite tame," she told me. "Its the day class girls who arent." I rolled my eyes. We soon got into a conversation about what I did while they were in class. I only said I hung out with Julian. Ariah made me blush by saying that all the boys who were with us thought I was hot and would take me out any day, and I made her blush by saying the same about Ash, her ex-boyfriend who never got over her. Zero zoned out and ended up falling alseep on Ariah's shoulder half way through our conversation. We stayed at the stables for the rest of the day, just talking and eventually we ended up playing with the horses a bit.

It was in the late afternoon when Ariah checked her watch. "Shoot!" she exclaimed. "Schools almost over and we havent put the fences up! Come on Zero, get up!" she kicked him and he jumped up, clutching the gun in his hand. As soon as he calmed down a bit we were running from the stables to the front of the school. Within minutes, we had fances set up on each side. Soon enough, we had girls and boys running over to the front gate, banging on it and waiting for it to open.

"AIDOU! AIDOU! WILD! SENRI! RIMA! KANAMEEE!" they screeched. Ariah ran to the front of the gate and pushed the girls back while I stood awkwardly at the back.

"Get back, you idiots!" Ariah demanded dangerously. A few girls stopped their yelling and backed off, but most of them didnt. I pitied them, if only they knew how dangerous Ariah really is. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a small brunette girl, with red eyes that matched Kaname's in a freaky way, was pushing a few girls back and muttering curses. She also, I noticed, had a prefect band on, something that I lack. She was shouting something to Ariah that I just heard.

"ARIAH HELP MEEE!" she screached in a winy voice that annoyed me quickly. I saw Ariah glance over at her and she rolled her eyes and strode over to the small girl who was nearly knocked to the ground. I walked up to Ariah too, standing next to her and holding her arm, because she seriously looked like she was going to kill this girl, but Ariah took no notice of me.

"What do you want, Yuki?" Ariah snapped. The girl, Yuki, looked up at her anger.

"Whats it look like?!" she snapped back. Ariah, the intimidating Ariah valentina rosario she is, stared Yuki back in the face coldly then without a word, turned on her heel and walked past me. Yuki was shocked.

"ARIAH?!" she yelled. "DO NOT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" I was still in front of Yuki, staring at her in disgust, but she didnt so much as glance at me.

"ARIAH VALENTINA ROSARIO _PLEASE_ GET THESE GIRLS UNDER CONTROL?!" And just like that, Ariah turned back towards Yuki and started helping her out, throwing me a wink of her long eyelashes. Ariah pushed a girl off Yuki and smiled at her and everyone around her politely.

"Would you please stop pushing Yuki and stand in an orderly fashion behind those fences there?" she asked in a casual tone. The girls looked to one another and shrugged, then continued to push Yuki out of the way. Ariah shrugged.

"No? Okay, then. Sorry Yuki, I tried." I smirked at her and she looked at me, as if she only just noticed I was there.

"Kita, would you please take care of those fangirls over there while I take this side?" Ariah asked. I nodded and smiled at her, it was kind of like all those many time where we had to distract and lure, Ariah picks one poor, unfortunant soul while I pick another. And then we both lure them in with charm and a bit of luck and hey presto! The job is done! However, this job was in fact, one hell of a job.

As i approached the pack of rabid girls, one of them caught my eye. A pretty blonde one, bouncy curls and a petite figure. Isabelle? Oh the joy... When I reached the girls, I stood infront of the group - who was now trying to figure out some sort of tactic to jump the gates - and they all stopped what they were doing and stared at me. One of them, a small, chubby one, pointed at me.

"What happened to your cheek?" She asked straight away and for some reason I felt like ripping her head off; although, that is the way I usually feel when I meet another person of the female gender.

"None of your buisness," I barked back and she flinched. Isabelle then stood in front of me.

"What do you think your doing?" she hissed and I smiled at her sweetly.

"Nice to see you again, Isabelle," I said kindly. "I am the new prefect, if you must know, so I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to kindly back away from the gates and go to your designated fence in an ordely fashion," I almost mimicked Ariah. "If you wish to give Senri Shiki a gift, your fence is there," and I pointed to the gate which said 'Senri Shiki', ironically. "If you want to give your chocolate to Kain Akatsuki, then yours is th-"

"We know how to read!" The small one shouted. I looked at her curiously and cocked my head to the side.

"Then why are you here?" I asked. "If you line up now, you could see your boy toys sooner."

"THEY ARE NOT BOY TOYS!" They all screamed and I could have sworn that most of them were on the verge of crying. Isabella then smiled and walked forward, i was about to step foward and most likley try and strangle the shit out of her but, Ariah, literally out of nowhere, put a hand on my shoulder and stepped in front of me.

"If you, dont want a broken nose and fat lip, you, isabella, will get the hell out of Kitas face and behind your fence now!" she hissed, her voice deep and threatening. i smirked and stared isabella down.

_screech_

I turned my head around towards the noise, and saw, what I presume is the night class. At the front stood kaname, he looked exactly the same as the night i had met him. I saw him glance at yuuki, then his trained his eyes on a grumpy but cute looking ariah, he smirked then continued on his way to class,

_Better keep an eye on that bloodsucker,_ I thought to myself. Behind kaname, i spotted hanabusa aidou, the dude i stole the pretty car from. He was "_shooting" _his over obsessive fangirls with his fingers making them screech and scream even louder, making him, and them look like idiots.

There were also some bloodsuckers behind him. A boy with hair the colour of a carrot and orange-ish brown-ish eyes, he also wore an annoyed expression, another vampire with mahogany hair and icy lue eyes who adorned his face with a bored expression, and _another_ blonde, but with dark green eyes. There was also a girl with blonde hair that was messily put into piggy tails, she had icy blue eyes and she too wore a bored expression, then there was a girl, who had waist length ash blonde hair and purple-ish grey-ish eyes and she wore an annoyed expression also.

"Ohhhhh, my god, i hate this day soooooo much!" Ariah exclaimed beside me as the day class sudents screamed in delight when the nightclas students walked through, toatally ignoring the girls gifts and feelings, well other then Hanabusa of course. I saw him give me a questioning look for some reason but he just shrugged it off. Kaname didnt even glance at me and I, strangley enough, couldnt find zero. Soon the night clas walked through the gates and disappeared, leaving the day class to whine in the absence of them, and leaving me wondering why they so abrubtedly left.

* * *

**ta-daaaaaaaa! well that was chapter 4 sorry for the long wait. two weeks almost since we've updated. sooo sorry... ummmmmm please please please please review! it helps alot! oh and what do you think of ariahs middle and last name? huh? well anywayssssssss thanxx for reading. we love you (in a non-sexual way) baiiiiiii! BTW THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN ARIAHS POINT OF VIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**_helloooooooooooooo! well anyways we are so sorry because we know its been forever since we've updated but anyways here it is!_**

* * *

Its been about two weeks since Kita fist got here and its been amazing. She hasnt changed at all. Shes still stubborn, beautiful, competitive, reckless and more. I have noticed changes in the people around me too. Headmaster has gotten even more annoying and overly friendly, Zero has been talking more, Kita and him even went out shooting together in the basement, and Aidou has been quiet for some strange, unknown reason. Maybe its because Kita still hasnt told him why she stole his car... Kita has met Yagari too, when we both limped in from that hunt we were so badly hurt from, and he seems to enjoy her company because they have their inside jokes that Headmaster will never understand. She has just made life a blast. I noticed Julian has been missing school a lot more ever since shes come, and nearly every one of the day class girls hate her, but all the boys all just want to chill and get with her. Isabelle has missed a lot of school too since the day I stood up to her, too. Ah, life is just great now.

As I pondered in the classroom as we waited for the always-fifteen-minutes-late Yagari, remembering the great times me and Kita have had during these past two weeks, I didnt realize Julian was engaging in conversation with me.

"Ariah, seriously, are you even listening?" He whined in annoyence, peeking over his shades. I laughed quietly at his expression and shook my head.

"No, sorry Julian," I apoligized. "What were you saying?" He huffed and faced the front of the class while sinking in his seat.

"Dont worry," he mumbled. I made a sad face at him stroked his tattooed arm.

"Aw, I'm sorry, please repeat what you were saying," I made my voice sound like a beg, knowing he would give in to me begging. As expected, he turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Fine," he said, still trying to keep up his annoyed expression and tone. "I was asking about Kita, what is she doing tonight? I was thinking me and her could hang out at the lake." I stared at him wide eyed and crossed my arms.

"And _why_ do you want to do that?" I questioned, my voice sounding almost accusing. He sighed.

"Because shes fun to hang out with," He said simply, pushing his shades up further on his nose. Delante, who I knew was evesdropping, leaned forward over his desk and, before rustling his black hair, pushed Julians head roughly but playfully.

"What ever, Isaacs!" He laughed in a mocking voice. "You like her. Dont deny it." Julian laughed at Delante and turned around to face him.

"Shut up, Dylan," He said, purposely using Delantes nickname he used to have as a kid. "I mean, she is beautiful and interesting, but nothing like that could ever happen betwwen us." I could have just been imagining it, but I thought I might have actually heard sadnees in his voice. Which made me curious...

"And why is that?" I asked. Julian looked up at me with a blank expression.

"Because we're just so... so-"

"In love?" finished Cristian from the seat in front of us. Julian raised his eye brows up at him.

"No, you idiot," he disregarded. "I was actually going to say different, but you know, whichever works for you." Cristian laughed.

"But dude, c'mon. I know you like her. We all know that. We know that whenever you miss class, your always with her, so thats really no excuse. _"We're just so different." Pfft, _dude, thats never stopped you before!" At this I tensed up.

"What exactly are you talking about, Christian, when you say its never stopped him before?" I asked him, but for some reason it sounded more like a dare.

"Dont worry, Ariah," He replied. "Not anything like _that_. I just mean dating. He's dated different girls before, that're all totally different from him. So why cant he just man up and ask Kita out, before I do."

"You will not, Christian!" Julian, Delante and I all yelled in perfect, never-to-be-repeated unison. Just at that moment, Yagari walked into the class, smacking his books on the table lazily and falling in his chair, proping his feet on the table and not even bothering to look at the class.

"Alright," He said in a low grunt. "I dont want any shit coming from any of you students today, or I'll be giving you all a shit load of homework." I rolled my eyes. _Some things will just never change._

It was about 30 minutes in the lecture that Yagari was giving us when I heard a little tap on the window. It was quiet and I didnt even bother looking, could just be a twig or something. Then I got a text.

_I know you heard that, idiot. Look at the window. _It read. I turned my head and saw Kita crouched there at the window, still in her pajama pants, ugg boots and a hoodie. I laughed quietly and Julian glanced at me lazily.

"What are you giggling about, kid?" He demanded, probably hoping I wasnt laughing at him. I shook my head and looked back at Kita, who was now making faces at me and laughed again. Julian, without asking me again what I was laughing at, turned his head towards the window that I was looking at. Kita, I saw, was on her phone sending me a text. When she put her phone away and looked up, her eyes met Julians and I saw her blush and wave nervously at him, and heard him chuckle. I felt my phone vibrate and I checked it.

_The guy next to you is cute. _I laughed and looked back at her and met her blue eyes. I winked, she blushed, and Yagari saw.

"Ariah who is that at the window?" he asked lazily. I turned back to Yagari with a bored expression.

"No one," I said. "There was a bird." However, it wasnt very convincing considering Julian was giving Kita wonky facial expressions and she was returning the same. Without a second hesitation, Yagari lifted himself from his seat and strode lazily towards the window. I quickly shot Ariah a text.

_GO NOW! YAGARI ALEART!_

As soon as Kita read it, with only a moment to spare, she backed up in fell in a sprint, leaving only a small puff of leaves and a chirping blue bird in her place.

* * *

"ARIAH!" I sprang up out of my seat with a tiny scream escaping my lips as I heard a big, gruff voice yell my name. It took a second of confusion but I then remembered I was in a boring math class with Mr. I-Always-Have-A-Bad-Day-So-Suck-It-Ima-Make-Yours-Bad-Too. I fell back lazily in my seat and rolled my eyes at him. This made him even more angry, because theres nothing he hates more than a teenager who doesn't respect him enough to acknowledge him when he screams your name in the middle of a well needed nap and a never-going-to-use-this-information-in-my-entire-life math lesson.

"Ariah!" He screamed again, which I ignored. "Ariah Valentina Rosario, if you continue to ignore me I will make you regret it." At this, I chuckled and glanced at him.

"Oh, really?" I asked daringly, knowing full well that this was infront of the entire class, about 50 people. "And just how will you make me regret it, huh?"

"Detentions for the whole week," he answered simply, which made me laugh.

"Uh, you know I never go to detentions, right?"

"Well you'll go to mine, Mrs. Rosa. I'll make sure of it."

"Rosario."

"What?"

"Rosario. Thats my name. Not Rosa. Rosario."

"Well Mrs. _Rosario, _you will be getting detentions for two weeks now if you continue to talk back to me."

"But, I'm not talking back to you. I am merely correcting your mistakes," I laughed. He, however, was not amused.

"You talked back to me just then!" he almost screamed.

"First of all, Sir, the word is 'spoke' not 'talked'. Second of all, isn't this how a conversation works?" He was about to scream something back but luckily, the bell went, drowning out his shouts. I stood up out of my seat and for a second, I thought I was fine with just walking out the door, but then I saw the teachers expression so I decided to just jump casually out the window. As I did, I heard him scream my name.

"Ariah, dont you dar-!" But it was too late, I had already thrown myself out and landed gracefully and lightly on the soft grass. Oh how I love the adrenaline rush I get when I do such things.

"Yo."

I turned my head to the familiar voice and saw Kita. I smiled at her as she approached me. She was out of her pajamas and was wearing her usual type of clothes. High heeled, black boots, tight black jeans, white crop top which had 'RAW BEATS' printed in the middle with other writing and pictures around it. She was also wearing a leather vest and a big black jacket underneath it with her red bandanna around her neck. Her blood-red hair, I noticed, was brushed and thrown to sit at the front of her left shoulder. Her wounds on her cheek, I took note of, were all but healed, leaving only three thin lines of white in their place. As she approached me, she fist pumped my fist and linked arms with me, leading me away from the building I just jumped out of.

"So, how was school, princess?" She mocked, using headmasters nickname for Yuki. I jabbed her in the ribs and she laughed in pain. "Ow! Dude, what the hell?"

I shrugged. "Shouldnt call me princess, princess," I simply said with no emotion, which made her laugh again. We walked towards the Mood Dorm gates where the screaming of the Day Class girls were as I told her about my day. It was quite boring, I got in trouble A LOT for backchatting, sleeping in class and maybe jumping through a window or two, in which she only laughed at. Before approaching the gates, I asked Kita about Kyle.

"Hes sick, got the flu or something. Hes been in bed for about three days now, and it looks like hes getting worse, so Headmasters going to bring in some docter to see what he can do," I could tell she was worried and probably even frantic in her head, but her voice was smooth and she kept her composure. Thats one thing you learn when you become a thief; you must always keep your composure under control because if you dont, your weekness is shown.

As we entered the vile mob of girls, I noticed Zero leaning against a tree, looking like his usual, hot self. As I left Kita to sort out the big group at the front - knowing quite well that the situation will be in control as soon as the girls see her - I made my way over to Zero, annoyed. When I reached him, I punched his shoulder.

"You little-" he started, but I quickly interupped him by jabbing my finger at him.

"Dont you 'You little,' me!" I scolded. "You should be helping us! Look at Yuki over there!" I pointed to a petite girl getting pushed and stomped on at the front, and Zero sighed. "She could get killed! You think that just 'cause we have Kita, you can slack off even _more?! _Zero, that is sooo not gonna happen!" Zero blinked at me and widened his eyebrows.

"Woah.." he breathed, which made me confused.

"What're you Woah'ing about, Kiryuu?" I demanded. He sighed and put a hand on my head.

"Dont worry, Ariah," he said. "I'll go and help them then." And just like that, he vanished into the mob of girls.

* * *

_I HATE PATROLS SOO MUCH, WHY CANT WE JUST TRUST THAT THE VAMPIRES WONT BITE ANYONE AND WHY CANT WE JUST TRUST THAT THE DAY CLASS GIRLS WILL NOT SNEAK OUT?! OH YEAH, THATS RIGHT, BECAUSE THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT **WONT **HAPPEN IF WE DIDNT PATROL! WHY CANT WE ALL JUST LIVE IN PEACE?! _

"LIKE HIPPIES!" I blurted out, then clamped my hand over my mouth in embarrassment. Zero looked up at me from the floor, for I was on the roof.

"Hippies?" he asked. "Really, Ariah? You want to be a hippie?"

"Well, being a hippie would be great!" I yelled back down to him. "I mean, we'd all just be happy and listen to cool music and not judge anyone and just be... like... AWESOME!" He laughed at that, and I couldnt help but jump down from the roof and land in front of him.

"You laughed!" I exclaimed. "Zero Kiryuu actually showed some emotion!" I then recieved a text from Kita, who was patrolling the other side of the school with Yuki.

_What the hell are you singing about, woman? _She had sent. I giggled at my loudness and sent a text straight away.

_Zero Kiryuu just laughed! Granted, it was at me, but still! It was so ADORABLE! _A second later, I recieved another text from her.

_WAIT SO ZERO KIRYUU ACTUALLY LAUGHED, HE ACTUALLY SMILED?! OH MY GOSH WHY WAS I NOT THERE?! JUST OVNFJKLSBVLSJDIEOP _I laughed and sent her back a text.

_Yes he did, so stop talking to me now, because one, you should be patrolling and keeping an eye out for trouble, and two, you're wasting my credit! Bye chicken butt! _A second later, she sent another to me.

_Oh okay, I get it. Credit is more important than talking to your highly interesting best friend, aye? Haha okay, laters Pigeon head! _I read. I clicked my phone off and shoved it in my jacket pocket; and pictured Kita doing the same. I looked up and saw that Zero was gone, and I laughed quietly to myself, he was probably getting sick of my over reaction and just left without a word, he was pretty famous for those kind of responses, up and leaving without so much as a "Goodbye".

I walked back towards the school and climed it, sitting on the topmost roof, peering at the moon and stars. Its one of the many things I love about night time, you just feel so peaceful staring up at the moon, knowing that other people have alredy set foot on it only told me that anything is possible. How can something so old, so distant, so damaged and dented, be so beautiful? Its almost as if the sun and moon are in love. Sometimes I do think that, that the sun and moon are lovers who rarely meet. They always chase eachother and almost always miss. But once in a while, they reach eachother and they share a passionate kiss, and all we people under them can do is stare up at them in awe at their eclipse. I remember Kita once told me the story about the sun and moon her mother had once told her: The sun loved the moon so much that he died everynight just to let her breathe, even though that means that they will never see eachother. But sometimes, at the last ray of sunlight, the sun can catch a glimpse of the beautiful moon and sleep peacefully. She told me that three years ago, and it still sticks to me to this day.

"Ariah, what are you doing?" I heard a tiny voice call from below me. I looked down and squinted my eyes, trying to see through only the light the lovely moon was giving me. There, I saw Yuki, standing on the lowest of the roofs, looking at me with big, maroon-ish eyes.

"Trying to get some peace?" I replied as she climbed up and sat on the roof, right next to me. "...Come sit if you want, I dont mind at all..."

"Whats with you?" she snapped, obviously very annoyed at me. I didnt even bother glancing at her, just kept my eyes on the sky.

"Whats with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, ever since Kita came, you've been acting different."

"I dont think _acting _is the right word for it. I've actually felt more like myself than ever. I dont need to act when I'm around Kita." Yuki let out a small puff of air.

"Yeah, well, Headmaster is getting curious. Soon, he'll be harassing you about how you met Kita and whatever."

"I'll let him. I have nothing to hide," I lied.

"Sure you dont.." Yuki muttered and before I could spit back a remark, she jumped down from the roof and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_**KITAS P.O.V**_

During my night patrol, I had heard a little in the woods, a tiny, little rustle of the leaves. Cautiously, I approached it, holding my gun inside my pocket.

"Whos there?" I demanded in a strong voice. I got no answer. "If you dont show yourself right now, I'll shoot." Just after I said that, I heard a wimper.

"Please... Help... Me... Please..." A weak, tiny voice said in the wood. And that was the exact moment when I smelt blood. In a panic, I rushed over towards the woods and I saw a grusome sight. The trees were torn and scratched and they had blood dripping from the leaves. I looked around franticly in terror and that was when I spotted a little girl about the age of 13, blonde, blood splattered hair, her blue dress muddy and bloody and torn to rags, and shivering on the ground. I approached her cautiously. Her head was turned around, her face not facing me, she didnt look like she was breathing, but her body was shaking violently.

"_Hello?" _I whispered when I reached her. I heard no response so I put a hand on her shoulder, her skin was cold, hard, and she looked terrified as she tried to jerk her body away from me, screaming violently. I fell to my kness and stared her in the face as another round of screams came from her.

"_Shh! Shh! Its okay, I wont hurt you!"_ I whispered to her but the screams carried on. I backed up and stayed silent. Her screams lasted a few moments longer until they turned into shaking sobs.

"_Ki...ta- Kita Silver...must go..." _My blood turned to ice. I yearned to run to her, to grab her shoulders and shake the reason out of her. But instead of frightening the little girl further, I sank to the floor in front of her and she stared at me with beautiful hazel eyes, her sobs stopping abruptly. She shuffled over to me and rested her little head on my lap, still staring up at my surprised face.

"Why must I go?" I whispered to her. Her scared expression didnt leave her face as she answered me with a shaky voice.

"_She...shes here... Y-you defied her...she seeks revenge on your...loved ones... I was sent with a mess...age... Meet her at the...cemetery...at your fathers...grave in three...days...or she will..." _Her eyes closed slowly and with one last gust of her breath, she turned to dust. I stared at the sparkling white dust on my clothes and felt like crying. Letty, why? Such an innocient young girl.. My blood boiled in my body and I slowly got up and ran at top speed from the woods and towards the gates. I was quite surprised to see Ariah, Yuki and Zero rushing towards me once they saw me.

Ariah gasped when she saw me running and crashed into me. "We heard the screaming and smelt the blood!" she exclaimed as she reached me, taking in my state. I must have looked pretty horrible, considering when she reached me she grabbed my face in both her hands in turned it side to side, inspecting it thoroughly with wide, blue eyes.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry its really short, but the next chapter will be very exciting and Ariah gets a little worked up! Sorry we stopped it just there but yeah, we're weird thats why!**

**heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee (- sorry got a little bit carried away there) bye!**


	6. Authors note

Hi, look I know no one like authors notes not even We do but umm... we are soo sorry for the very late update we promise well try and update more frequently and at better pace because it's been about a month since we've updated... Umm we also have an account on wattpad I case any of use prefer that website our name is "amigoXD" the story is called "family is forever" and on their you can see what the characters look a little bit of a heads up for those how go in our wattpad account the black and white chracter is "Julian isaacs" and the red head is "Kita silver" the pink haired is "Ariah velentina-rosario" and the other one is "zero kiryu" please countinue reading our story it's really appreciated and it helps a lot thanxx for those who have supported our works so fat it is deeply appreciated and will be taken into consideration when we come to updates... Bye thank you for reading! 


End file.
